Second Chances 4 Jury Discussion
This is a transcript of the Jury discussion from Survivor: Second Chances 4. Outwit Luke: This is the outwit portion of the discussion. How did Bob, Butch, and Monika outwit everyone else, if they did at all? This discussion will focus mostly on strategies. Who wants to start us off? Gumi: I will, if that's okay. Luke: Sure. Gumi: Look, I'm not mad. Not at all, as a matter of fact. I think, in your own ways, you each portrayed a different strategy. Like a musician. They all have different styles, but they're all effective in their own right. Monika, you took the more flippy and unpredictable route. Bob, you took a more forward approach. Butch, loyalty. Sweet loyalty. Am I right to assume that? Bob: Sounds about right. Monika: Mhm. Butch: Yep. Gumi: Alright. So my first question boils down to, why did you choose to play the way you did? Bob? Bob: Mostly instinct. I didn't want to play viciously or hurt people, but I had to get where I got. This was the best way to do so. I didn't lie or deceive too much, I just represented what I was on paper. Gumi: Monika, how about you? Monika: If we're being honest, I kinda wish I played differently earlier on. It took me a while to get going, and I had to adjust myself to the people around me. Gumi: Understandable. Now, Butch? Butch: I definitely think my way of playing was my best option. Just go with the flow and not offend anyone. Be honest with where I stood, with who I stood with, and see what happens. Gumi: I mean, it got you this far. Arthur: If I may, it would be in my desire to speak on the subject at hand. Butch, you were a fair fighter, loyalty is strongly appreciated in a kingdom. However, in a sense of loyalty, there must be an accompanying sense of leadership. From where I stand, it appears to me that you have lacked in leadership. Had devastation struck Bob, I do not believe you would have recovered. Johnny: Don't be so mystical about it. I do agree, to an extent, though. Butch, what would you have done if Bob bit the dust? Butch: I didn't see any way of that happening. We were in a great position the whole time. Arthur: Good sir, many a kingdom have fallen under the belief that failure was not an option. Although Camelot may have the weapons necessary to overtake their smaller foe, an attack from the rear is always possible. Johnny: Once again, in commoner speak, what if worse came to worst? Butch: It would have depended on the situation. I can't say I'd do one thing and have it apply for all. Gumina: Heh, cop-out. Butch: It's not really a cop-out, it's true. I'd probably align with the people who had a shared interest in protecting Bob. Johnny: What if you were in the strong minority? Vivi: Let's give the guy a break. I, for one, think loyalty is a great thing. I found it hard to maintain loyalty, so props to Butch for managing it so well. Gumi: I have to agree. Like I said, I'm not upset with any way the final three played. They were each effective in their own ways. Lukana: Can I ask something? Bob, were your plans always to take Butch to the finals? Bob: Mostly, yes. There were a few times I considered changing it up, but those thoughts never lasted long. I swore loyalty to Butch. Lukana: Would you insult Butch's gameplay to further your own? Bob: I will not. We agreed to show respect for each other coming into this. Gumina: What about Monika? Would you disrespect her? She wasn't even on your side until near the end. Bob: Once again, I will not disrespect my fellow players. Gumi said it, we all played great in our own ways. Arthur: Your moral standing is respectable, dear Bob. Johnny: Monika, I feel like you're the odd one out here. We have these two big allies talking about each other, then there's you, who kind of just played did own thing. Monika: Yeah, I really just did whatever was best in every situation. My loyalty wasn't especially strong to anyone. Minerva: Loyalty is a good trait to have, but there are times when it must be broken. Kasumi: If you had to pick, who were you most loyal to? Monika: Probably you. It's a tough call. Kasumi: Then why did you stab me in the back? At worst, it would have been a tiebreaker. Monika: I didn't think I could win against you, given your friends on the Jury. Kasumi: Who here would've voted for me? Gumi: Depends on how you held yourself in FTC. Mothra: Bzz bzz. Vivi: I agree with that. Outplay Luke: Moving on, let's talk about Outplay. How did they do it, physically and socially? Vivi: Physically, Bob takes the cake. Gumi: For sure, but what is physical game? Does it really matter? Kasumi: Survivor is a mix of strategic, social, and physical gameplay. It's good to cover all bases. Mothra: Buzz buzz buzz. Kasumi: Well said, Mothra. Johnny: Butch, I really hate to keep picking on you like this, but you never won a single Immunity. Butch: That is true, but I feel my social game compensated for it. Johnny: Personally, I do too. I mean, I can't move like I used to, so my physical game was lacking, too. Butch: I'm old, give me a break. *laughs* Gumina: I don't really care about physical game, let's talk social! Lukana: They were all social butterflies in their own rights. Gumi: Yeah, I don't really have a problem with any of them socially. Minerva: Making friends is important, so who had the most in the long run? Vivi: I like to think Monika did, but saying her social game was the best seems a little generous. Kasumi: Even I won't attest to Monika having the greatest social game. Monika: I mean, I think I did okay. Kasumi: No, no, you did great, just not the greatest. Vivi: What about Bob? Lukana: Bob was good. Very friendly individual, did not at all seem like he was faking it, either. I can say the same for Butch, too. Johnny: The B boys were both strong social players, but at the same time, I feel they didn't need to be deceptive or anything, since they were able to play upfront. Kasumi: That is true. It's easier to play socially when you have nothing to hide, but Monika played a little more deceptively and had to lie more. Gumina: Which isn't really a bad thing. Kasumi: No, not at all. Monika knew what she wanted and worked for it in the way she had to. Lukana: As far as social game goes, you're all pretty equal. Good on you. Gumi: I think we can all agree on that. Minerva: Well, I was not around for most of it, so I guess I'll just have to agree. Everyone: *laughs* Outlast Luke: Now we move onto Outlast. How did their overall gameplay impact the season, and them as players? Do they deserve to win after all? Vivi: Hard to say. I can say with complete honesty that everyone sitting there has my respect. Johnny: Well, can you three tell us why you deserve to win? Butch, you first. Butch: I think I deserve to win because I played specifically not to offend anybody. I was kind to everyone, I was loyal to my allies, I didn't lie, I was very upfront. I did have help getting this far, but I also pulled my own weight and made sure I wasn't a target. I guess that didn't work out close to the end, but it did for most of the season. Johnny: Monika? Monika: The entire factor that I based my gameplay on was staying low, but also high. I wanted everyone to know I was there and that I could take the game at any time, but not to fear me enough to do anything about it. I think I accomplished that. Lukana: Let me stop you right there. Didn't you say earlier that you regret how you played earlier in the game? Monika: I do, but I still stuck to my goal and I was able to mold my game around the things changing around me. Gumina: It's not that hard of an answer, Lukana. Lukana: I know, I know. I was just curious. Johnny: What about Bob? Bob: I wanted to improve on my last run, but I also wanted to sort of mimic how I played before. I was friendly, strategic, strong-willed. I made allies and kept them, I may have had a few traitors, but I stayed as humble and loyal as possible while pushing through to the end. Like Butch, I was upfront and didn't lie, and tried not to hurt anyone. Johnny: Sounds fair. I still have a lot of thinking to do before I decide, though. Arthur: On this night, a victor is decided. The best shall win. Kasumi: I'm leaning toward Monika, but Bob and Butch, you give me a lot to think about, too. Butch: Glad to hear it. Lukana: For me, it's between Monika and Bob. Sorry, Butch. Gumina: Same. Vivi: I like Butch. In my opinion, he had the strongest social game, and letting Bob take the heat was not a bad strategy. Gumina: But... is anyone really angry at Bob? Gumi: Doesn't seem like it. *giggles* Bob: I sure hope not. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Mothra: Bzz. Gumi: Regardless, it's going to be a big tossup for me. Three fantastic players, it was an honor to fight alongside you. Johnny: I second that. Kasumi: Third. Mothra: Buzz. Everyone: *laughs* Gumina: Anyway, I don't think anything else needs to be said. Kasumi: Yeah, we're about done here. Gumi: Dammit, why did you three have to be so good and not let us have many questions? Final Three: *chuckles* Butch: Do you want us to answer that question? Gumi: Nah. Luke: It seems that our Jury discussion is coming to a close. I'll give you a minute to think about everything, and then we will vote for who will become the Sole Survivor.